


Guilt

by YL3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, First Time, Guilty Levi, M/M, Pity Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YL3/pseuds/YL3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic on AO3! :D</p>
<p>Short look at Levi feeling like a jerk while he has sex with Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

"Are you sure?" Levi panted, the sheets rustled softly as he covered the blond's shaking figure with his own, pressing his chest to Armin's back.

Blue, half-lidded eyes turned to face the raven-haired man, looking back at him with complete trust. Armin nodded jerkily and Levi's breath hitched, 'Shit,' he realized, 'This kid... he really likes me. Enough to let me be the first to fuck him at least...'

Levi nuzzled the blond's head back down so he didn't have to see those eyes then pulled his fingers out of the quivering boy. He was being gentle. If the body underneath him had been anyone else there wouldn't have been nearly as much prep, but Armin had come to him so willingly, so innocently, claiming to be in love with a bastard like Levi. The Corporal spit in his hand and slicked himself up before aligning with Armin's entrance.

He wrapped an arm around the boy's petite waist and slowly sunk into his tight heat. Guilt twisted in his stomach as he settled inside the kid, waiting for him to adjust and listening to the underlying keen in every breath the other made.

He started moving, as carefully as he could, burying his face amongst the soft blond hair at the nape of his partner's neck. Armin's elbows gave out not too long after, his first real experience quickly working him up, but Levi held his hips in place.

Armin's moans rang sweetly throughout the room, his mouth open in pleasure. Levi frowned and thrust faster- as if it would eradicate the hate blooming inside him for taking advantage of the teen's feelings. Levi was his superior, someone Armin trusted, and the older male was repaying that trust by fucking him like a dog, like Armin wasn't even worth facing. He angled his hips in order to give more force and Armin suddenly cried out. Levi aimed for the spot he'd hit again and again until the blond was writhing under him.

"L-levi-"

"Don't," the raven-haired man's fingers tangled in the blond locks and pushed the other's head against the bed, 'You should call out for someone else, for one of those brats that obviously love you so much, not for me, not for the one who's using you.'

The boy's moans, muffled by the covers, drove Levi harder, to the point where he was practically slamming into the small, warm body.

Tears threatened to spill down Armin's cheeks when Levi gripped his length and overstimulated him. It didn't take long for him to cum, Levi's name on his lips again. He continued to gasp and moan as Levi kept thrusting into him. When Levi came, Armin shuddered and finally collapsed. The older male pulled out of him and slipped onto the bed next to the boy, glancing at him and taking in the sight of his parted lips and flushed expression. Levi turned his head away.

Armin pressed closer and offered a small smile the next time he was able to catch Levi's cold stare. Contented, Armin closed his eyes and his breathing evened out; Levi tolerated the figure pressed against him until he was certain Armin was asleep. He rose from the bed carefully and slipped the blanket up to the boy's shoulders before heading to the bathroom, anxious to wash his shame away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
